


The Anniversary

by Golem_XIV



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kindred Souls, Multi, Starfire is a Cinnamon Roll that can Kill You, demons are possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golem_XIV/pseuds/Golem_XIV
Summary: One-shot. On the anniversary of his parents' death, Gar seeks out a kindred soul. His half-demon girlfriend has difficulties dealing with it. Unashamed BBRob bonding with some half-demon soul-searching and an unsurprisingly wise Starfire. BBRae & RobStar, as if it could be anything else. Also posted on FF.
Relationships: Beast Boy & Robin, Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven, Raven & Starfire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Anniversary

_Never again will I be weak._

Gar blocked Robin's haymaker with a forearm and released a lightning quick jab at his opponent's midsection in retaliation. The Boy Wonder's arm swept downwards intercepting the strike while his body spun and his leg went up, the heel aiming in a deadly arc at the changeling's temple.

_Never again will I fear._

The green morpher dropped into a crouch, Robin's kick whooshing over his head way too close for comfort. Garfield swung his leg low, undercutting his leader. His leg muscles uncoiled like steel springs, propelling him forward after the unbalanced Robin, a snarl on his face and a fist already streaking towards the Boy Wonder's head.

_Never again will I give up._

The acrobatic youth curled and twisted his body in a somersault that brought him to a soft landing on the tips of his toes, ready to receive Garfield's charge. Again he spun, allowing Garfield's strike to graze his cheek and throwing a hard left hook into the green ribcage as it rushed by him.

Gar tumbled in the air and fell heavily but quickly rolled away from a stomping foot and jumped up, taking a defensive stance. His breath was short and pained; luckily Robin had no time to plant his feet firmly and bring the weight of his body behind the punch. It still hurt like hell.

The green head shook, as if to clear the dizziness. Gar stumbled forward lifting his fists. Richard frowned; it appeared that Gar was in a worse state than he thought. It was time to finish it.

The leader of the Titans stepped closer. A quick left jab broke Garfield's guard and a heavy right hook slammed into the shapeshifter's cheekbone. The green youth staggered sideways. Robin followed, readying the finishing blow.

Gar's torn, bloodied lips stretched suddenly in a feral grin. Richard's eyes widened and he tried to pull back, but Garfield had set the trap masterfully. His fist smashed into Robin's nose in an explosion of blinding pain and the crunch of broken bone and cartilage.

Robin tottered backwards, his knees wobbly and his hand covering a bloody nose. "Stop," he lifted his other hand. "I think that's enough."

The snarl dropped off Garfield's face like a brick. "Shit, dude, did I break your nose? I'm sorry, man –"

"Don't be," Dick groaned. "My fault. I keep underestimating you."

"Lemme see," Gar grumbled and pulled Richard's hand away from his nose. "Duuuude. You better go ask Rae to fix that."

"Hahhhhh!" Dick hissed as he tried to grin and his broken nose reminded him it was not a good idea. "After I left your face looking like Cinderblock's been tap-dancing on it? Nah, I have no wish to visit your future father-in-law."

Garfield scowled "C'mon, dude, she's not _that_ bad. I mean…"

Richard lifted an eyebrow. At least that didn't hurt – much. "She's not?"

"Well…" Gar began, then chuckled. "Let's say she wouldn't cause you any grievous bodily harm," he said, then caught Richard's expression. "Um… _Permanent_ grievous bodily harm?"

Dick tried to force himself not to smile, but he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from attempting to curl upwards. He grasped Gar's shoulder lightly. "Let's go, I've got something for you."

Garfield leaned on Robin as he limped to the Boy Wonder's office. "Have a seat," Robin invited but Gar waved it off, choosing to slide down a wall and sit cross-legged on the floor. Richard fought down a smile and went to the filing cabinet, unlocking and opening one of the drawers. He removed a couple of water glasses and a wide, squat bottle from it. "This is it."

Garfield's eyes widened. "Woah! Is that…"

"Yep," Richard nodded. "Thirty-year-old single malt Scotch. Compliments of the redoubtable Alfred Pennyworth." Richard straightened up and put on an atrocious British accent. "'If you have to drink, young Master Richard, then at least drink a civilized beverage,' he told me."

He poured two fingers of the golden liquid into each glass and offered one to the shapeshifter. Gar took it and sniffed it appreciatively. "Can't get much more civilized than this."

"I know, right?" Dick chuckled carefully, then lifted his glass.

"Never weak," he spoke softly. Garfield's eyes shone.

"Never fear," he replied.

"Never give up," Richard finished and they clinked glasses and downed the fiery drink.

" _MMMNGGH!_ " Gar jerked forward suddenly but managed to gulp down the liquor instead of spitting it out. " _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ " he panted, fanning his open mouth with a hand.

Richard knelt concernedly beside him. "You okay? This stuff is supposed to be good."

"It is," Gar managed to gasp. "But I forgot that the inside of my cheek is all shredded!"

The leader of the Titans swore quietly. He should've thought of that. "Here, gimme the glass and –"

"Nah," Gar shook his head. "Don't worry, it's already over. Hit me again," he lifted the glass.

Richard hesitated for a moment, then poured another generous measure. Gar downed it in a single gulp.

"Ahhhh. Much better." Again he lifted the glass for a refill and again Richard complied, then sat cross-legged beside his friend.

They sat quietly sipping the strong liquor. Gar finished his third helping and lifted the glass for a fourth. Richard silently refilled it.

The green morpher took a small gulp. "Good stuff."

"Puts hair on your chest."

Gar grinned. "I already have hair on my chest."

Robin chuckled silently. "Don't try to make me laugh. Hurts my nose."

Garfield nodded, his eyes far away. He shifted, raising his knees and propping his chin on them. Richard waited, knowing what was coming.

"It still hurts, Dick," Garfield spoke quietly. "It's dark, it's cold, it's empty. How can something empty hurt?"

Richard remained silent. Gar sighed. "You'd think… after all these years… it would go away. Or at least it would hurt less." He turned to Richard, tears shining in his eyes. "Why does the emptiness hurt, Dick? Is there something wrong with me?"

Richard's arm went around his shoulders. The green youth choked a sob. "I don't want it to hurt, Dick. I want to…"

He fell silent. Another dry sob shook his shoulders. "Never weak…" he ground out.

"Let it out, Gar," Richard spoke finally. "That's not being weak. Facing it, acknowledging it, letting it out, it's not being weak. Trust me," he said, a heavy note of bitterness entering his voice. "I used to think it was. I used to keep it inside. I used to… I was wrong."

Gar's head fell on his shoulder. Richard tightened his grip, feeling the wetness spread.

"Let it out, Gar. Let it all out. We love you, little brother. I love you. Raven loves you. Vic and Kory love you. Let it out. Let it all out, little brother."

Garfield cried for a long time before the physical and emotional exhaustion coupled with the alcohol finally took their toll and he slipped into a deep, dreamless slumber. Richard waited a few minutes more for sleep to strengthen its hold over the green man and then rose, picking him up in his arms and carrying him towards Raven's room.

-=oOo=-

The empath watched silently as he carefully placed the sleeping changeling on her bed. He moved to take off Garfield's boots but a small and surprisingly strong hand pushed him aside.

"I'll do it," she dismissed him coldly. "You've _helped_ more than enough already," the words were spat out venomously.

Richard grit his teeth and endeavored to swallow his anger, watching her as she removed Garfield's boots and pulled the zipper on his uniform, spreading it open and revealing the ugly purple bruise on Gar's ribcage.

Raven's eyes lit up with a dangerous crimson glow. Richard cleared his throat. "Look, I'm sorry, I –"

" _Damn you!_ " she shouted and whirled, her hand arcing in a blur of motion to strike the Boy Wonder's face with a resounding _slap,_ snapping his head painfully sideways. "Damn you and your stupid, hurtful testosterone games!"

His eyes expressionless and his lips compressed into a thin, hard line Robin turned and headed silently out of her room. The fire in Raven's eyes dimmed. She swallowed and pulled herself together. "Richard…"

He paused, his back to her. His head tilted. She chewed her lip and stepped after him, her hand touching his shoulder.

"Richard, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please, I…"

He turned to face her. His hand rose and grasped the slender fingers still resting on his shoulder. "I know, Rae. I understand."

She sighed, then smiled. Her fingers traced gently his battered face, a soft blue glow appearing around their tips. "Let me heal you."

The swelling and bruising retreated. The cartilage and bone in his nose crunched into place. A sharp hiss of pain followed it.

"You can stand having your nose broken but not having it healed?" Raven commented dryly.

"It's the adrenaline," Richard frowned. "You know that."

"Hmm," Raven grunted, her fingers gliding over torn lips. "There, now you can kiss Kory without squirming in pain." She studied his face carefully, making sure she didn't miss any major damage. "Next time you could both try to hold back a bit."

Richard smiled wryly and shook his head. "This again? How many times did we go through it already? It would defeat the purpose. The physical pain… it dulls the real hurt. The one you can't heal."

The sorceress' eyes narrowed, but she had no reply. "Men!" she huffed finally in exasperation. "Go and wash that blood off your face. I have no wish to deal with an enraged Tamaranean coming after my boyfriend screaming bloody revenge."

A grin spread over Richard's face, still tender but not hurting any more. "I'll do that. You take good care of him, willya?"

"Better than you did, that's for sure," she couldn't resist the waspish, spiteful reply. She turned her back to their leader to hide the embarrassment at losing control again and focused on healing Garfield's bruises and cuts. Richard rolled his eyes, his grin never faltering, and left the room quietly.

-=oOo=-

Raven's lips pursed as she studied the damage and applied her healing magic to Garfield's face and chest. Her movements had the sure, confident swiftness of long experience.

"What is it, Kory?" she sighed and stretched as she finished, turning to the darkest corner of the room. "By now you should know you can't hide from me. I can sense you."

"I had no wish to do the hiding," the tall alien said quietly, emerging from the gloom. "I simply did not wish to be a source of the distraction. Will friend Garfield be all of the right?"

"Just bruising and superficial cuts. Nothing serious," Raven flicked a dismissive hand. "That doesn't bother me. It's the incomprehensible _concept_ of dealing with a stressful situation by beating each other to a pulp that drives me up the wall."

A slender, golden-skinned hand touched her arm. "It is not only that, friend Raven. Please have the honesty with me. I wish to understand."

The sorceress sat on the bed, her eyes on her boyfriend. She ran her fingers affectionately through his hair. "Gar is… very important to me," she whispered. Starfire nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I wanted to… I was concerned, because…" she tried. The red-headed alien waited silently.

Raven closed her eyes, swallowed and took a deep breath. "I was jealous."

Starfire crouched in front of her and grasped the sorceress' delicate hands in her own. "Please go on."

Raven's eyes avoided her. "I was jealous, because he sought Richard out instead of turning to me. I was jealous, because he's _mine!_ He's mine, and I want to help him, I want to be there for him, I want to… to protect him."

Starfire smiled. "That is understandable, and has much of the sweetness –"

A short bark of bitter, disdainful laughter interrupted her. "There's nothing sweet about a demon's possessive urges, Kory! I _know_ Richard is the better choice. I _know_ that when it comes to the death of Gar's parents, he can understand him much better than I can. I know…"

She fell silent. The Tamaranean gently swept a stray lock away from her friend's forehead. Raven opened her mouth, closed it, squeezed her eyes shut and continued.

"I know I have him for three hundred and sixty-four days of every year. I know that it's egotistical and prideful of me to wish for that one single day to be mine also. I know… but I can't help it."

"It is a hard and difficult struggle," Starfire murmured soothingly. "Yet I see you have the strength and the courage to fight it. Friend Garfield is indeed the 'lucky guy'."

The sorceress snorted and shook her head, but Starfire dismissed her reaction with a smile before rising to her feet. "I thank you for being truthful with me, friend Raven. I know it was not easy." She floated out of the room and stopped at the door, looking over her shoulder at the sorceress. Her eyes glowed.

"One more thing. Please abstain from slapping my boyfriend in future occasions. Unless, of course, you wish to… 'deal with an enraged Tamaranean screaming bloody revenge', as you so aptly described it."

The door swished closed behind her. Raven stared at it for a few moments longer, pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again.

"Aliens!" she muttered, stripped off her cloak and leotard, put on her nightwear and spooned to her softly snoring boyfriend.


End file.
